


Can Boys Give Boys Chocolates On Valentine's Day?

by sky_kaijou



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: First Kiss, Kaiba Abusing Corporate Powers, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_kaijou/pseuds/sky_kaijou
Summary: Your standard Kaiba-hates-Valentine's Fic. Will Jou change his mind?





	

“I’ve got a _really_ strange question for ya.”

The spiky-haired friend looked up. “Sure, Jou, fire away!”

“Well, hypothetically….”

“Hypothetically?” Yugi asked. “That’s an awfully big word for you. Something must really be on your mind!”

“Valentine’s Day is a day where girls give the boys they like chocolates, and White Day is where boys give those girls chocolates back, right?”

Yugi nodded, unsure where the blond was going with this. “Right…”

“Well, what if a boy wanted to give a boy chocolates?”

Yugi thought for a minute, and then smiled. “Well, I think Valentine’s Day is a nice excuse for somebody to profess their love, these days boys are giving chocolates too. And you don’t just give your crushes chocolates anymore, there’s friendship chocolates, obligation chocolates, it’s not just romantic anymore.”

“True…” Jou thought, as he was lost in thought.

~*~

Kaiba hated February 14th, especially when it fell on a school day. Girls wantonly threw themselves at him, professing their undying love, gifting him inexpensive chocolates and cards with clearly unoriginal poems. Kaiba wondered if any of them actually liked him, compared to the many who would surely be just after his wallet. He was willing to bet 1:10000 odds on that.

Money makes people more attractive, right? Although, the man knew he’d won the genetic lottery.

When he got to school, he already found his desk flooded with such thoughtless gifts. He rolled his eyes as girls fluttered their eyes and blushed in the corner of the classroom.

“I don’t _do_ Valentines,” sneered the CEO, as he collected the gifts and wantonly chucked them in the bin. “If you meant it, you’d approach me, or at least invest in some…creativity.”

The class filled with a gasp from the fangirls who were collectively getting their hearts pummelled in one foul swoop.

“Wow, harsh!” Yugi muttered.

“What a jerk!” Honda hissed between the friends.

“Naw…” Jou said aloud and his friends turned to him like he’d grown another head. “Think ‘bout it. How many girls wanna date Kaiba, and how many wanna date his bank account?”

“That’s…surprisingly rational of you,” Yugi mused.

“You ain’t becomin’ soft, are you?” Honda jabbed Jou in the ribs, and Jou let out a yelp, decking him on the head with their English textbook.

Inwardly, he sighed. His friends didn’t know that he _also_ had a valentine for the King of Glaciers, but his methodology would have to be figured out over the course of the day, save being humiliated like these stupid girls.

~*~

Jou incessantly clicked the pen from nervousness, trying to figure out how to slip his Valentine to Kaiba, without the class, or heaven forbid his friends finding out. It’s not like they’d have a problem with the ‘dating boys’ concept as a whole, it’s the ‘Kaiba’ part of it is a pretty hard thing to sell considering their ferocious history.

How do you, say, explain the reasoning in Jou’s mind, when he’d be the one to instigate a large portion of the fights they’d had. He had a new insult for the Frozen-Hearted CEO at every turn.

Also, why was he even entertaining the thought with someone who was so, unbelievably hateful to him. The way Kaiba sneered, growled, insulted him were far from just a normal rival, or even an enemy. The way Kaiba would catch Jou’s punches, and throw him to the ground. For a lanky guy, he sure had a lot of upper body strength.

Jou’s chance came in a two-minute window, as the Egotistical, Rich Idiot stepped out of the classroom to field a call. If it was any other student, they’d be sent straight to the Principal for carrying a cell phone.

I guess some perks come from being so _ridiculously_ loaded.

His bag was still hanging at the side of his desk, half unzipped. Jou sat behind him in most classes, which should make this for an easy task. He looked up, but the class was working on some maths problems, and the teacher was facing the whiteboard, writing the explanation down.

Jou leaned forward, just enough to reach the bag, and held his breath as he slipped the envelope and small chocolates in clean.

Phew.

Except, he’d leaned a little too far, and his desk toppled forwards; the whole class turned to face him as he landed, painfully on the metal desk leg. Jou clenched his teeth, not to outwardly make a fuss.

“Jeez, Jounouchi-Kun…” the teacher paused her lesson and rolled her eyes. Some things were to be expected.

Jou switched straight to recovery mode, before Kaiba popped back in. ‘Less ammo is better’ thought the clumsy blond. He collected his papers back into a pile, and got back to attempting the maths work, while his heart was beating, tremendously fast.

Kaiba slipped back into the class and sat down, without noticing the restlessness of the class from Jou’s brief disruption. Nor, did he notice, that Jou’s plan had _actually_ succeeded, and the card was hidden in amongst the textbooks.

~*~

“What the fuck is this?” The brunet sneered, as he took his books out of his bag to dump back in his locker. The envelope was plain with just the name “Kaiba” no other giveaways. Kaiba toyed with the idea of throwing it in the bin, but uncharacteristically, he pried the envelope open. ‘If they had the audacity to put it in my bag, without me noticing, it could be worth a read.’

He opened to a thin ribbon-tied box of chocolates, which weren’t cheap in themselves, with a coffee centre, and a gift note attached with read simply:

                                           -Kaiba, Love from your mystery admirer.

The handwriting wasn’t particularly neat, but it was written in light blue glitter ink, with stickers of the Blue-Eyes, Kaiba’s signature dragon, holding the note in place.

It was no secret the CEO loved his Blue-Eyes, so it really left no clues as to whom had sent the box of chocolates away with him. Although, the stickers were particular, coming from Kaiba Land, limited edition and all that.

Kaiba’s curiosity got the better of him…

~*~

“Smith. I’m sending you an email. I need to find out if, and when, any of these dweebs came through my park within the last month.”

“Certainly, Mr Kaiba.” The phone call was brief, and Kaiba attached a thorough list of his classmate’s mugshots. He had them categorised, right down to class schedule, seating plans. A tad neurotic, but you could never quite be sure when you’d need something like this.

His phone buzzed in reply. “Sir, we’ve had positive ID on five people from your list. I will send through an email detailing dates and times.”

“Excellent.” Kaiba hung up the phone again, impatiently waiting by his emails.

Five familiar faces popped up on his screen. Jounouchi, Motou, Honda, and two girls from his form class.

Perusing through the dates and times, he realised they’d only come through in two different groups too, which made narrowing the culprit down a lot easier.

Reviewing the security footage from the 25th January in the main gift shop, Kaiba’s long fingers rapidly hit the pause button, in a moment of sheer disbelief.

In the hands of the blond, were the stickers.

“You’ve got to be joking!” Kaiba moaned, hands interlocked as he stared at the screen, then back at the card.

~*~

“Explain this.”

Jou looked up as he was leaving the schoolgrounds to notice the blue eyes drilling into his own, and then down to the hands holding the gift tag. His face went white.

“But, how did you…?”

“Doesn’t matter how, idiot. Do you think this is some sort of sick joke?” The gravelly voice of the CEO made Jou shiver.

“No…” his voice trailed off.

“Then, explain.”

Shit.

Jou cleared his throat. “Okay. Um. Well. I hate ya guts, but I guess I also kinda like ya. If that’s too forward for ya, then forget it.”

Kaiba looked at the blond whose face was a lovely red tinge from embarrassment.

“What makes you think for a fleeting moment, that _I_ would be remotely interested in a mutt like _you_?”

Jou closed the gap between their faces. “I said, if you’re not, we can drop it.”

Kaiba glared back with vicious intent. “I swear, if you are fucking with me, I’ll make sure you pay.”

Jou snarled. “I wouldn’t joke about something like this, but whatever.” As he turned away, Kaiba faltered, and grabbed the hand of the blond, pulling him back to messily mash their lips together for the first time.

The kiss was wild, with both boys coming up for air momentarily before driving back into the echoing chasms of each other’s’ mouths. Tongues battled as they tried to establish dominance, though neither man would relent to the other. Whoever does so, loses. And nobody wants to claim second-best with egos this size.

Feeling every texture, as they grew desperate to seek a richer taste, the pair explored each other’s bodies with their fingertips. From the grooves of their shoulder blades, to the small of their waists, pulling each other father into the heat of the moment. Both losing their will to fight the feeling of pure, unadulterated lust; hips grind against each other, feeling the heat of the kiss moving down to the pit of their stomachs and the bulge in their slacks, making them shiver with anticipation and beg for release.

Both boys pulled back, crimson lust covering their cheeks, and hunger in their eyes, and a sudden panic washes over them as they remembered they were both still at school, in their uniforms.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, ne?”


End file.
